Spider-Man: Field Trip to Home
by SlytherinGirl783
Summary: Peter Parker had been living in the Avenger's Tower for a year when his school decided that the Junior field trip would be to the tower. He just hopes that his identity as Spider-Man doesn't get revealed because of it... I know this is a really overdone idea but I wanted to write one for fun so I did. This is my own spin on the field trip trope.


Peter was having a bad day. It was the one year anniversary from when his Aunt May died. He had officially lost all of his blood relatives. His mom, his dad, his uncle, and his aunt, they had all died.

When his Aunt May had found out that he was Spider-Man, she set limits on when he could go out. He wasn't allowed to go before a big test or if he had already gone out 5 nights in a row. It was one of those nights when it had happened. He had been out for too many days in a row and he had a chemistry chapter test on top of that. May was working a double-shift that night and was coming home late because of that and Peter was at home studying for his test. It was late that night, around 11 o' clock, when she had finally finished and was able to go home. She had been crossing a street that wasn't far from her work when a car came speeding around the corner and hit her. She had died upon impact.

At midnight, Peter had started to get a little worried. May had been due home at around 11:30 and there was still no sign of her. As time continued to pass by, he had continually gotten more anxious and had started pacing the floor. At 1 a.m. he had contacted Mr. Stark. He had been given his phone number for emergencies only. After four rings, Mr. Stark had answered the phone.

"Kid, what the heck are you doing calling me at 1 a.m.?! Is something the matter?" Mr. Stark had said, sounding tired.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark! I know I shouldn't be calling you at this time of night or unless something is really wrong but I'm really worried. Aunt May should have been home hours ago and she's not!" Peter had said all in one breath.

'Woah, woah, slow down kid. What time was she supposed to be home?"

"About 11:30," Peter said, worry slipping into his voice.

"And she's still not there?" Mr. Stark asked, starting to sound concerned.

"No! Can you help me find out what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. Let me call you back in a couple of minutes." Mr. Stark hung up the phone.

When Mr. Stark found out and informed Peter of what had happened, Peter was devastated. He collapsed into a sobbing wreck on the floor. Mr. Stark tried to comfort him and eventually ended up bringing him back to the tower. When it was discovered that Peter had no one to take him in, he offered to adopt Peter. Shocked, but incredibly grateful he wouldn't have to go into foster care, Peter accepted on two conditions. One, the news that Mr. Stark had adopted a kid didn't go public, and two, that he could keep his last name as Parker. Mr. Stark had agreed to his conditions and soon the proper paperwork was filed. He moved into his own room in the tower and eventually settled in. He continued to patrol, now doing it every night, to prevent what had happened to his family from happening to anyone else. After about a month of grieving, he realized that Aunt May was never coming back and had settled into his new life.

Now, on the anniversary of Aunt May's death, he understandably not in a good mood. Flash had tried bothering him earlier but he had just walked away. Ned and M.J. were his saviors. They were being understanding and not letting anyone bother him. He was zoned out at his desk in class when all of a sudden the class started jumping and cheering. The sudden noise hurt his overly sensitive ears and confused him. He looked to his friends to find they were looking at him in pity.

"What's going on?" Peter asked Ned and M.J., now even more confused.

"I'm sorry man," Ned started. "Mr. Davis just announced our junior field trip."

"So? What's the big deal? Normally it's somewhere lame."

"It's to Stark Industries," Ned said quietly. On any other day, M.J. would have been drawing the distressed look on Peter's face to add to her 'Peter in Crisis' collection. Peter groaned and his head fell to the desk. 'Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me' Peter thought. Mr. Davis passed out the field trip permission slips and school was released for the day.

Peter walked into the parking lot and saw Happy's car waiting for him. Tony, as he now called him, had Happy take Peter to and from school every day. While at first Peter had annoyed Happy with all his talking, he grew on him and Happy ended up enjoying hearing about Peter's day. Happy, knowing what had happened a year ago, understood when Peter didn't launch into a detailed explanation of his day like he normally did.

The next morning, Peter was feeling much better. Yesterday he had mourned his Aunt's death, something he figured he would do the rest of his life on her death anniversary, but he needed to move on. May would not want him to let himself waste away in grief, something he had been told many times. He was still a little sad, but he was in a good mood. Or at least he was until he remembered the field trip. All of a sudden he let out a loud groan. He still couldn't believe the field trip was to his own home.

"What's the matter, Junior?" A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Bucky looking at him with amusement. All the Avengers had taken to calling him Junior because they claimed he acted like a mini-Stark. In fact, F.R.I.D.A.Y. was instructed to call him mini-Stark.

"Do you remember how I said I was waiting for my teacher to announce my junior field trip?" Peter asked Bucky.

"I think so. Why? Did you find out where you're going?" Bucky asked.

"Unfortunately," Peter grumbled. "Our class is taking a field trip here of all places."

Bucky stared at him for a moment and started laughing his head off. "Oh my god! That's priceless! You're going on a field trip to your own house!"

"Yeah yeah. Laugh all you want, it's not you who is going to have to go through the torture." Peter said, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry Peter," Bucky said, not meaning it at all. He still had a huge smirk on his face.

"Anyways, I have to get going to school soon and I need Tony to sign my permission slip. Do you know where he is?" Peter asked.

"Check the lab. Isn't that where he always is if he's not in the kitchen, eating all the food Steve and I made?"

Peter snorted and headed to the lab. Sure enough, he found Tony there tinkering on something. He called out to Tony but received no reaction. He tried again to no success. Eventually, he just decided to go over and tap him on the shoulder.

"Tony! Can you sign something for me really quick? Please?" Peter gave him the puppy eyes.

"Sure thing kid. What is it?"

"It's my permission slip for a field trip."

"Where's it to?" Tony asked, curious. Peter mumbled something under his breath.

"A little louder please," Tony said, looking amused.

"Here. It's to here." Peter said slightly louder and annoyed. Tony had the exact same reaction as Bucky. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why does everybody have that reaction?" Peter asked, frustrated. "Either way can so sign it so I can go to school on time?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Tony replied, still amused.

Two weeks had passed and it was the day of the field trip. Thankfully for Peter, they understood him wanting them not to bother him during the field trip because of his secret identity. They had to arrive at school an hour early and all the kids were groggy. He had just found Ned and M.J. when Flash showed up and started making rude comments.

"I didn't think you'd show up Parker. I'd be too embarrassed that the truth about my fake internship would come out if I were you." Flash said snidely, grinning with his goons.

"Whatever Flash. My internship is real and the only who is going to be made fun of is you." Peter said and turned back to his friends.

The bus ride passed quickly, Midtown was not that far away from the tower and time always seems to pass quicker when you don't want it to. Peter had been made an official intern about 6 months ago and even before that he regularly worked with the interns in the various labs.

However, they all called him Junior, something that was going to be hard to explain away. On top of that, Peter was seriously worried that the Avengers were all going to try and embarrass him as much as they could. However, if they did, it would be hard to explain how he knew all of the Avengers.

Their class all filed into the lobby of the building quickly and made their way to the reception desk. One by one they were all called out to get badges and Peter was skipped. 'Well,' Peter thought. 'At least this will prove that I'm actually an intern.' After all the badges had been passed out, the question Peter had been both expecting and dreading was asked.

"Excuse me, you seemed to have missed one of our students." Mr. Davis said to the field trip guide that had introduced himself as John Brown.

"That's because Junior here is an intern and he has his own permanent badge! Didn't he tell you guys?" John looked towards Peter, questioning.

The entire class, excluding Ned and M.J., felt their jaws drop in shock. Everyone had thought he was lying about the internship. Peter just shrugged and they continued with the field trip. John then led them over to the security so they could all be scanned. Peter forced himself into the middle of the crowd in hope that no one would notice his security clearance. Sure enough, his plan worked. Everyone was too excited about their name being called out by F.R.I.D.A.Y. to pay any attention when Peter got announced as mini-Stark, security level black. When everyone was scanned, John started to explain the security levels.

"Here at Stark Industries, we have multiple security levels that can get you to different levels in the building. The lowest level is white. It is used for tour groups, such as yourself, and members of the press. The next highest level is red which is reserved for interns, scientists, and researchers. After red comes gold, the second rarest badge. It is only used for the Avengers and their guests. Finally, we have black which is reserved for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and one other person."

When John finished, they made their way over to the elevator and went up a couple of floors to the Avengers museum. Things from their various missions had been collected to put on display for those who wanted to see them. Tony's first suit, the Mark I, was on display and that was where everyone immediately flocked to. When Peter was looking around, trying to see if anything had been added from when he last visited a couple of months ago, he gasped in shock.

Across the room from him, an exhibit had been added for Spider-Man. For him. It included his first suit, a few things from his fight against vulture, a sample of his webbing, and fun facts about him. Immediately he called M.J. and Ned over to see. M.J. had figured out that he was Spider-Man a while ago and Ned was his trusty guy-in-the-chair.

"Why are you looking at your own display loser? You know more about Spider-Man than anyone else."

"B-b-but it's about me! I have my own display! Dude! Ned! This is soooooo cool!" Peter tried to get Ned's attention to back him up to M.J. but he was staring in shock with his mouth wide open at the display.

"Peter-," Ned started. "Look in the fun facts! They have something about me!" Ned pointed to the display where a label read 'Spider-Man has a guy-in-the-chair that helps him to find crime so he can stop it. He also is a master hacker and even managed to hack into the Spider-Man suit Tony Stark created.'

"Dude! No way! This is literally the coolest thing ever!" Peter and Ned continued to fanboy over the display for several more minutes while M.J. continued to look disinterested. Finally, the tour guide, John, decided it was time for them to visit one of the lower level labs.

"Now the next lab we are going to see is mostly run by interns," John started. He continued to tell them all about the lab and what was made in it when Flash nudged Peter.

"So, Peter, because you're an intern here, you should know all of them, right?" whispered Flash. All of a sudden, Peter paled. He realized that none of the interns would actually recognize him because he worked on the higher floors if he wasn't working with Tony and Bruce.

"Even if they don't, which they won't, what will that prove? John already said I was an intern here and I work on the higher levels."

"Yeah but you could have just paid him to say that," Flash shot back. All of a sudden, the doors to the lab swung open with a whoosh, causing Peter and Flash to stiffen when they realized they missed hearing what happened in the lab. They entered along with the rest of their group and Peter caught up to Ned and M.J..

"Where were you loser?" M.J. asked, popping her gum in her mouth.

"Flash cau-" Peter started.

"Wait, I actually don't care." M.J. said and turned to look at the robot next to them. After that, they made it to lunch without a hitch. After Peter, M.J. and Ned all got their food, Peter's stacked suspiciously high, they went to sit at a table. They finished their lunch and were about to get up to go to the workshop when Flash and two of his friends blocked the way.

"It looks like none of the interns in the lab after all recognized you after all Penis." Flash started taunting Peter when all of a sudden a shadow came up behind him.

"Excuse me. What did I just hear you call my _personal intern?_" an angry voice said from behind Flash. Flash whirled around to come face to face with Tony Stark.

"I'm sorry Sir! I was just saying how you must have made a mistake when you hired Peter. Surely I would be a much better choice." Flash said smugly looking at Tony.

"Alright that's enough! You better go apologize to your classmates because you're the reason they won't get the second half of their tour."

"What do you mean?" Flash said, pale, but still holding onto the last of his bravery.

"It means that I am kicking your school out of Stark Industries and you now have a life ban. I do not tolerate bullying in my tower and that boy is like a son to me" Tony said angrily. The rest of the class had heard what he said because they had come over to see if they could meet Tony Stark and turned angrily on Flash. Tony called security to escort them out and they all got into the elevator. Mr. Davis whispered something to Flash about a phone call home. When they got into the elevator, Peter's spider senses started tingling. As the elevator was rapidly descending a loud alarm started blaring throughout the building. Because they had been all the way up on the cafeteria floor, 35, they were only down to 27 when the elevator jerked to a stop. All of Peter's classmates were looking around in fear and Peter was worrying about how he was supposed to keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret. There was a loud banging on the doors of the elevator and dents started appearing in them. His entire class started screaming and even Peter was worried. They doors were slowly being pried open and finally they could see the culprit. It was the vulture.

"Well well well," the Vulture said, tauntingly. "If it isn't Pedro." Peter was frozen in fright, memories from their last encounter flooding his mind.

"I thought you were in jail," Peter finally said, trying to get over his shock.

"Well obviously I got out," the Vulture said, smirking at Peter.

"Peter do you know this criminal?" Mr. Davis said, daring to voice what no one else was able to say.

"Oh yes. Petey-boy here has foiled many of my plans. Isn't that right _Spider-Man?_" The Vulture came forward into the elevator causing all of Peter's classmates to shuffle further back.

"_Spider-Man_?!" Flash exclaimed. "NO WAY! NO WAY IS PENIS PARKER HERE MY FAVORITE SUPERHERO!"

"Well now that my identity is out, I guess I can fight you now." Peter said to Toomes, ignoring Flash. The Vulture showed a little worry on his face, clearly not expecting that outcome. "And unlike last time, we are in an enclosed space so I have the advantage." Toomes glanced behind him to see that the elevator doors had closed and that was when Peter struck. He launched webs out of his wrists, securely attaching Vulture to the wall. All of a sudden their elevator soared upwards towards the penthouse and the Avenger's living quarters. The elevator doors opened again to reveal the Avengers already assembled. They lowered their weapons when they realized that Peter had already tied him up. The entire class was staring at Peter with varying expressions of awe, confusion, and shock. The Avenger's moved forward, grabbed the Vulture and hauled him back into the room. Tony then closed the elevator doors with a wave of his hand and sent it back down to the lobby.

"Hey little Spider," Natasha greeted Peter and gave him a hug. Peter just wondered what school would be like when he went back on Monday. He could only imagine the chaos.


End file.
